


to percieve is to suffer

by unbridledjoy



Category: Teen Titans Go!, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Aristoteles | Aristotle (384-322 BCE) References, Drama, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Meta, Metafiction, No Spoilers, Surprise Ending, Teen Titans References, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbridledjoy/pseuds/unbridledjoy
Summary: A sudden revelation forces Slade to reconsider every single choice he'd ever made over the course of his lifetime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	to percieve is to suffer

"I—" Slade begins.

"You've just sealed your fate, Slade," Robin says smugly.

Slade narrows his eye. "What?"

"This fanfic's gonna be 69 words long."

"...Huh?"

"Yeah I checked, it's 69," Cyborg confirms.

Beast Boy grins. "Nice."

Raven almost smiles. Starfire blinks.

"That's—" Slade huffs. "Meta's not funny."

Robin chuckles. "It kinda is, though."

Slade would refute— but even if he'd be correct, he's tragically cut off by fate itself.


End file.
